


Holding you close

by orphan_account



Series: Happy endings don't exist [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fitz is feeling guilty, M/M, Ward takes advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something happens to the team and Fitz is distraught, Ward uses this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding you close

Everyone had gotten sick, Charlie included. We had to take a break from the missions while S.H.I.E.L.D figured what was wrong with them and Fury had us, Fitz and me to stay as far away from them as possible until they figured out what was wrong. 

“What do you think is wrong with them?” I asked Fitz as we made our way to the hotel that we had to stay in. The driver had the window up and so he couldn’t hear what we talked about. Which was good because not that many people of S.H.I.E.L.D knew that Fitz and I were gay. He didn’t answer, there was no way that he was still mad, ok he could have been   
but this is a moment of distress, something was wrong with our friends and we didn’t know what it was. The least he could do was talk to me. “Fitz.” 

I gently touched his shoulder. He broke down crying and without much thought I pulled him into my arms. 

“What if what’s wrong with them is serious and we can’t figure it out? I can’t lose them.” 

He cried into my shoulder and I kissed the top of his head. 

“It’s going to be ok, I promise. Everyone will be ok.” 

He pulled back from me, I wiped the tears from his face. 

What happened next was the best moment that I have experienced. He kissed me, whether it was because he was upset over our team, I don’t know and really didn’t care. To me this was one step closer to getting him back. He was breathless when he pulled away, our foreheads touching each other. 

“Once we get to the hotel, come to my room.”

I nodded, not letting go. I knew this was wrong to take advantage of him like this. But I couldn’t help it, I was in love with him and I wanted him back no matter what.


End file.
